


Surge

by rosodoro



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Markus on that hoe phase, Swearing, also Markus is a flourishing artist in NYC, don't ask me how androids get drunk, he just likes a good goofy time okay?, just enjoy whatever i wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosodoro/pseuds/rosodoro
Summary: With the quiet fame came the social gatherings which he tried not to let it all balloon his ego and sense of worth. After all, he had to remember his origins and what fanned the flames of his current popularity. Although, a handle of Hennessy with a splash of cranberry juice and some senseless liaisons never hurt anybody. That was until he had met you.-In other words: Markus is a flourishing artist in New York City following the peaceful android revolution. With newly found fame came self-discovery as well as a new challenge he never expected.





	Surge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oddcompass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddcompass/gifts).



> Finally posting and working on a piece for a friend of mine, OddCompass. Hope everyone else enjoys it too!

Those mesmerizing curves and sultry eyes were so fresh in his memory, it was as if the image was burnt onto the back of his eyelids. Markus simply couldn't forget that beautiful face no matter how much he _begged_ to; he found himself looking for you in every person that passed him in the bustling, busy streets of Times Square. While he couldn't contact you through text or in-person, the only form of expression he had was his paintings. Every work he fashioned featured your round lips, inviting curves, or tempting eyes blended together with bright and dark tones alike.

 

Your absence tore into his core, and Markus spent each morning before his daily grind trying to chase the feeling of how his life felt before you completely turned his world upside down.

 

After the deviant revolution, Markus had left Detroit to meander across the country. He can confidently state that he has probably visited every state as he focused helping deviants adjust to society and their new lives. He had worked with Simon and North to start community programs which gave unemployed deviants the opportunities for shelter and to locate open job postings.

 

However, Markus found himself drowning in the amount of culture and excitement that New York City provided. While North and Simon eventually returned to Detroit, he felt an inner pull to remain in Manhattan. He was immersed with the entire art community he discovered there; Markus found inspiration for his paintings and sketches around every crowded corner.

 

His impressive limelight from the android revolution made him credible in many eyes; Markus accepted a position in a large company’s human resources department which was transitioning into focusing on human _and_ android rights in every workspace. Although his daily responsibilities kept him busy, he spent his free time developing his new sense of identity through art and schmoozing at local music clubs.

 

Markus’s presence thenceforth expanded in his local community. His creative expression developed into a part-time career as his unique paintings and traditional sketches were purchased internationally.

 

With the quiet fame came the social gatherings which he tried not to let it all balloon his ego and sense of worth. After all, he _had_ to remember his origins and what fanned the flames of his current popularity. _Although,_ a handle of Hennessy with a splash of cranberry juice and some senseless liaisons never hurt anybody. That was until he had met you.

 

And that stung like a bitch.


End file.
